coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8473 (19th September 2014)
Plot After hearing everything from Tracy, a furious Steve tells Liz and Michelle. Tracy pleads with him not to tell Jim as Peter will suffer the consequences. Steve decides to tell his dad a few home truths. Sophie and Maddie don't know what to do about Eccles. Thinking they have mice, Tim sets mousetraps in No.4. Steve visits Jim and tells him he knows what he did to Peter. Mary is nice to Julie when she arrives to go out with Dev but clearly feels threatened. Jim swears to Steve that he cut off Peter's supply when he found out bad his alcohol dependency was but Steve doesn't want to hear it and tells him they're dead in the water. He tips off the prison officer about Jim's side business. Michael can't stop thinking about his dad's death and is convinced he won't see 60. Tracy is livid with Steve for putting Peter in danger but Liz points out that she told Steve in the first place. Jim pins Peter against a wall and threatens to kill him but is dragged off by the prison officers. Ken spots Sophie and Maddie taking Eccles for a secret walk and takes charge of her. Sally is judgemental when Ken summons her and tells her about the dognapping. Tracy still wants to have Eccles put down because of Amy but Ken encourges Amy to be honest and she admits she lied about it as she was jealous of Simon being the golden boy. Dev enjoys his drink with Julie. Michael tells Gail he's had some dizzy spells lately, such as when he knocked her over and during the cricket match. She insists he sees Dr Gaddas. After his cell is searched and nothing suspicious found, Jim warns Peter that their battle isn't over. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Barbara Deakin - Beatrice Kelley *Prison Officer 1 - Alexis Platt *Prison Officer 2 - Joel Stockhill Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Highfield Prison - Cells and visiting area Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After he finds out what Jim has done, Steve decides to confront his father about his alcohol racket, but Jim is on the defensive; and Ken spots Maddie and Sophie when they take Eccles out for a walk. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,300,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2014 episodes